Audino (Pokémon)
|} Audino (Japanese: タブンネ Tabunne) is a introduced in Generation V. While it is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon, it can Mega Evolve into Mega Audino using the Audinite. Biology Audino is a bipedal, pink-and-cream Pokémon with oval, blue eyes. The top of its head, its back, and arms are pink, while the lower half of its face, body, ears are cream-colored, as well as its front and fingers. The patterning of pink and cream on its chest resembles a jacket. There are three digits on its hands and two on its feet. It has a puffy, white tuft for a tail. Audino has floppy ears with thin, curled extensions on the underside. It can use these ears as radars, and it has an incredible hearing ability. The feelers on its ears act like in that it can feel the beat of another Pokémon's heart, to assess the Pokémon's feelings and overall physical condition. The feelers are also able to determine when an Egg is close to hatching. When Audino Mega Evolves into Mega Audino, it becomes both heavier and taller. The patterning on its stomach, now completely cream, is covered by what resembles a flared lab coat. Most of its body becomes white with pink tips in four places, one on each ear and near the edges of its "coat". Its eyes turn pink and its ears stand upright with longer, curlier feelers. Its tail becomes larger and a smaller tuft of fur is centered on its chest. Two additional, curled feelers extend from under this extra tuft of fur. White fur covers its feet with two small tufts on the heels. Mega Audino can release pulses that reduce hostility, and the secondary feelers can put those who come in contact with them into a deep sleep.http://www.pokemonrubysapphire.com/en-us/pokemon/new-mega-evolutions/mega-audino Audino is also the only known Pokémon that can learn naturally by leveling up. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Nurse Joy's Audino Audino debuted in Dreams by the Yard Full!. said that the Nurse Joys of the Unova region use Audino instead of as partners. An Audino that can Mega Evolve into Mega Audino appeared in A Giga Battle with Mega Results!, under the ownership of a Nurse Joy from Kalos. Much of the episode depicted its search for an Audinite that it could use to Mega Evolve. Other In Where Did You Go, Audino?, a group of five Audino, including one belonging to , mysteriously went missing. The cause of the disappearances was later revealed to be . Minor appearances An Audino appeared in [[M14|''White—Victini and Zekrom'' and Black—Victini and Reshiram]]. An Audino appeared in Curtain Up, Unova League!. Multiple Audino appeared in Secrets From Out of the Fog!. One of them was among the Pokémon living at N's hideout. An Audino appeared in The Journalist from Another Region!. An Audino appeared in A Blustery Santalune Gym Battle!. An Audino appeared in A Battle by Any Other Name!. An Audino appeared in The Bonds of Evolution!. An Audino that can Mega Evolve into Mega Audino appeared in Mega Evolution Special II. A 's Audino appeared in Performing with Fiery Charm! and Performing a Pathway to the Future!. A Trainer's Audino appeared in Valuable Experience for All!. Pokédex entries In the Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Animated Trailer A Mega Audino appeared in the Pokémon Omega Ruby and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Animated Trailer, under the ownership of . It was seen participating in a alongside May and Mega . In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Trainer's Audino appeared in a fantasy in Black's First Trainer Battle. A Trainer's Audino appeared in An Odd Speech and Wheeling and Dealing. An Audino appeared in Welcome To Striaton City!! as a wild Pokémon battling . An Audino appeared in Up in the Air. In the Pokémon RéBURST manga Audino is one of the Pokémon Pauline uses to help run and maintain the Burst Heart Survival tournament. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS Audino appears as a trophy. Trophy information This Pokémon has huge ears and large feelers that look like stethoscopes. It's easy to guess what it's best at! It can pick up even the faintest of sounds perfectly with its feelers, including the heartbeats of other creatures. It can even tell how far away eggs are from hatching. '' An Audino will appear in '' . Game data NPC appearances * : Her role in the game is that of the Serene Village school's nurse as well as being the head doctor in the village. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and , P2 Laboratory, Dreamyard, Pinwheel Forest, Lostlorn Forest, Dragonspiral Tower, Village Bridge, Giant Chasm, Abundant Shrine, Cold Storage ( )}} , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and , Floccesy Ranch, Virbank Complex, Pinwheel Forest, Dreamyard, P2 Laboratory, Castelia City, Lostlorn Forest, Dragonspiral Tower, Village Bridge, Giant Chasm, Abundant Shrine, , Reversal Mountain, Nature Preserve ( )}} |area= }} |} |} (rustling bush) Friend Safari (Normal)}} , south of ), Mirage Island (south of Pacifidlog Town), Mirage Mountain (north of )}} |} |} )}} |} |} In side games |area=Meadow: Trailhead Field (post ending), Challenger's Ground, World Axle - B1F; Forest: Trailhead Field (post ending); Autumnwood: Firebreathing Mountain; Desert: Rugged Flats; Canyon: Volcanic Slope, Rugged Flats}} |area=Cove Area}} |area=Aurora (special)}} |area=Hazy Pass (1F-8F), Miragesands (1F-29F), Moonlit Forest (Mapless Street), Rusty Mountain (1F-24F), Jaws of the Abyss (Golden Chamber), Cape at the Edge (B1-B29), Slumbering Cave (B1-B99), Path of No Return (B1-B99), Treat Road (1F-19F), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Adventure Area: Grab and Go!}} |} |} |area=Dragon Hill: Stage 1}} |area=Puerto Blanco: Stage 9 Blau Salon: Stage 446 Event: Special Daily Pokémon (Third release; Winking) Event: Audino Appears (Winking)}} |area=Fairy Land: Pixie Glen (All Areas), Starlight Islands: Wishing Star Tower (All Areas)}} |area=Area 18: Stage 07}} |} |} In events |2010 Birthday Audino|Japanese|Japan|30|November 4, 2010 to November 3, 2011|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#2010 Birthday Audino}} |2011 Birthday Audino|Japanese|Japan|30|November 4, 2011 to November 3, 2012|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#2011 Birthday Audino}} |2012 Birthday Audino|Japanese|Japan|30|November 4, 2012 to October 11, 2013|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#2012 Birthday Audino}} |Mega Campaign Audino|All|Japan|100|January 1 to 31, 2016|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Audino}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Mega Audino Type effectiveness Audino Mega Audino Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Amnesia|Psychic|Status|—|—|20|*}} |Bestow|Normal|Status|—|—|15}} |Draining Kiss|Fairy|Special|50|100|10||''}} |Encore|Normal|Status|—|100|5}} |Heal Bell|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Healing Wish|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Lucky Chant|Normal|Status|—|—|30}} |Sleep Talk|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Sweet Kiss|Fairy|Status|—|75|10}} |Wish|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Yawn|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring Side game data |- |- }} |- |- |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Audino is available in all patches of in . * Because of its availability and its high Exp. yield, battling wild Audino in is a fast way for Pokémon to gain experience in the Generation V games, as well as . **As all the Trainers that look like a in the Battle Chateau use only Audino, they can be used to perform this trick with greater effectiveness in . * Audino is the only Pokémon introduced in Generation V that is capable of Mega Evolution. * Audino is the only Pokémon with a base stat total of 445. ** Audino is also the only Pokémon to lose this distinction upon Mega Evolution. * Mega Audino has the highest base stat of all Pokémon. * Audino is the only Pokémon with two unique base experience yields. * Audino, along with its Mega Evolution, were designed by Megumi Mizutani. Origin Audino seems to be partially based on s, with features similar to that of a or . The -like feelers on its ears also bring to mind a butterfly's antennae, or proboscis, and the ears themselves resemble butterfly wings, especially in its Mega Evolved form, which may mean it was based on some depiction of a . Mega Audino could take some influence from s, as well as s. Mega Audino may also have a resemblance to the fashion style, having flowing, white and pink "coat", "boots", and ears. Name origin Audino may be derived from ''audio and a pun on the phrase "I dunno." It may also refer to the suffix ino (which denotes youth) or involve din (loud noise, referring to the fact that it has stethoscopes for ears) or lapin (a term for "rabbit"). Tabunne may be derived from 多分ね tabun ne ("maybe") or 多聞 tabun ("many are heard"). It may also derive from 耳たぶ mimitabu (earlobe). In other languages or . May also derive from |de=Ohrdoch|demeaning=From , , and |fr=Nanméouïe|frmeaning=Phonetically similar to . Contains |es=Audino|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Audino|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=다부니 Dabunie|komeaning=Corruption of |zh_cmn=差不多娃娃 Chàbùduōwáwá|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |hi=अडिनो Audino|himeaning=Transliteration of English name |ru=Одино Odino|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles *Nurse Joy's Audino Notes External links |} Category:White-colored Pokémon de:Ohrdoch es:Audino fr:Nanméouïe it:Audino ja:タブンネ zh:差不多娃娃